shadowfallsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kylie Galen
Kylie Galen is the main protagonist of the Shadow Falls series and is a powerful Chameleon. She is in a relationship with Lucas Parker. Biography ''Born at Midnight Narrative in the third person,and set at a Shadow Falls , a camp for troubled teens , the story follows sixteen year old Kylie Galen on a journey of self discovery as she learns she has supernatural powers.Kylie has been dumped by her boyfriend , her grandmother just died, her parents were getting divorced. After being caught in the wrong crowd at a party one night, Kylie’s mother sends her to Shadow Falls to reform her attitude. Once there , Kylie quickly realizes the camp isn’t for troubled teenagers. It is a training ground for vampires, werewolves,witches, shapeshifters, and faeries. As this goes on she gets in a passionate love triangle Awake at Dawn From the moment Kylie Galen arrived at Shadow Falls Camp, she’s had one burning question: What am I? Surrounded by vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, fairies and witches, Kylie longs to figure out her own supernatural identity…and what her burgeoning powers mean. And now she’ll need them more than ever, because she’s being haunted by a new spirit who insists that someone Kylie knows—and loves—will die before the end of the summer. If only she only knew who she was supposed to save. And how... But giving Kylie the most trouble is her aching heart. Gorgeous werewolf Lucas left camp with another girl, but he’s still visiting Kylie in her dreams. And Derek, a sexy half Fae who’s always been there for her when she needed him, is pushing to get more serious—and growing impatient, especially when Lucas returns. Kylie knows she needs to decide between the boys, and it’s tearing her up inside. Yet romance will have to wait, because something from the dark side of the supernatural world is hiding in Shadow Falls. It’s about to threaten everything she holds dear... and bring her closer to her destiny. Taken at Dusk Kylie Galen wants the truth so badly she can taste it. The truth about who her real family is, the truth about which boy she’s meant to be with—and the truth about what her emerging powers mean. But she’s about to discover that some secrets can change your life forever…and not always for the better. Just when she and Lucas are finally getting close, she learns that his pack has forbidden them from being together. Was it a mistake to pick him over Derek? And it’s not just romance troubling Kylie. An amnesia-stricken ghost is haunting her, delivering the frightful warning, someone lives and someone dies. As Kylie races to unravel the mystery and protect those she loves, she finally unlocks the truth about her supernatural identity, which is far different—and more astonishing—than she ever imagined. She later figures out the amnesia stricken ghosts identity. Whispers at Moonrise Even at a camp for supernatural teens, Kylie Galen has never been normal. Not only can she see ghosts, but she doesn’t seem to belong to any one species—she exhibits traits from them all. As Kylie struggles to unlock the secrets of her identity, she begins to worry that Lucas will never be able to accept her for what she is, and what she isn’t…a werewolf. With his pack standing in their way, Kylie finds herself turning more and more to Derek, the only person in her life who’s willing to accept the impossible. As if life isn’t hard enough, she starts getting visits from the ghost of Holiday, her closest confidante. Trouble is, Holiday isn’t dead…not yet anyway. Now Kylie must race to save one of her own from an unseen danger before it’s too late—all while trying to stop her relationship with Lucas from slipping away forever. In a world of constant confusion, there’s only one thing Kylie knows for sure. Change is inevitable and all things must come to an end…maybe even her time at Shadow Falls. Chosen at Nightfall When Kylie Galen entered Shadow Falls Camp, she left her old life behind forever and discovered a world more magical than she ever imagined. A place where your two best friends can be a Witch and a Vampire...and where love doesn't happen the way you'd expect. When Kylie's most powerful enemy returns to destroy her once and for all, there's only one way to stop him--to step into her full powers and make a stunning transformation that will amaze everyone around her. But her journey won't be complete until she makes one final choice: Which guy to love. Should she chose the Werewolf who broke her heart but will give anything to win her back, or the Half-Fae who ran from their attraction before they had a chance? Everything she's learned at Shadow Falls has been preparing her for this moment--when fate will be revealed and her heart claimed forever. Reborn In ''Reborn, ''Kylie is shown to be very worried for Della and offers helps to her when Della starts seeing ghosts, too. Kylie, Della and Miranda team up to search and work out who the ghost that hangs around Della is. They even go as far for answers that they break into a Vampire Funeral Home in Houston, only to be found by the guys. Kylie helps Della as much as she can with her ghost and they eventually find out it's Chan trying to protect Della from dying from the Reborn Virus. Kylie also spends more time with Lucas, and that their relationship is in a better, more stable place. Kylie and Lucas were also there when Della work up from her Bonding with Chase, along with Derek, Miranda, Perry, Jenny, and Steve. ''Eternal In Eternal, Kylie and Della team once again to find out Della spirit. Kylie helps Miranda and Della through their heartbreak over Steve and Perry. Miranda, and Kylie soon come to the conclusion that Della's spirit is in fact her aunt Bao Yu Tsang. ''Unspoken Spellbinder Fierce Physical Appearance Kylie is mentioned to be very beautiful and look somewhat angelic. She has long blond hair that cascades down her shoulders and baby blue eyes. Kylie is tall and has "curves in all the right places." Personality Kylie tends to avoid her problems and consider them at a later date. She is suspicious of others and distrustful due to her stepfather's affair and her ex-boyfriend's disloyalty. She often puts her friends' needs before her own, and often tries to help people. Her friends and peers often looked to her for romantic advice or guidance, and she is the peacemaker in her group. Kylie is also known for her kind and caring attitude towards the people around her, as she is described to be "as sweet as Apple pie". That being said she can become a force to be reckoned with, wreaking destruction on those who would harm her loved ones. She is loyal to a fault and will defend others as she is protective of the people she loves. Throughout the series, Kylie takes her quest of self-discovery very seriously and begins to mature little by little. Powers and Abilities At the beginning, the first manifestation of Kylie's powers is ghost whispering, which allows her to see, and talk to the dead. She also occasionally gets visions of how the ghost died. As the story progresses, she begins to manifest multiple powers. In ''Awake at Dawn, she shows capabilities of a protector, displaying multiple powers, such as super-speed, enhanced senses, healing touch, invulnerability, and super strength. In Whispers at Moonrise, as her supernatural species shifts from one to another, her powers and abilities also change, but mainly when she is in protector mode can she display more powers than her set-in species. In Chosen at Nightfall, she receives a crusader sword that glows whenever she touches it, and learns to use it before confronting Mario. It is unknown what happened to the sword. In Reborn it is shown that she is starting to have better control over her powers. Default = * Brain Scanning * Invisibility * Pattern Shifting * Species Shifting * Power Shifting * Ghost Whispering * Retro-Cognition |-|Protector = *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Senses *Invulnerability |-|Fae = * Pathokinesis * Empathy * Dreamscaping * Healing Touch * Illumination |-|Shapeshifter = * Shapeshifting |-|Witch = * Spell Casting * Telekinesis * Conjuration * Elemental Control * Transformation * Teleportation * Cursing * Supernatural Senses |-|Werewolf = * Wolf-Shifting * Lunar Empowerment * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Senses * Healing Factor |-|Vampire = * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Senses * Lie Detection * Flight * Healing Factor Fears That she’s not wise or strong enough to fill the shoes of a protector, a role she didn't ask for, but inherited from her father who died before her birth. Relationships Romances Lucas Parker= Lucas and Kylie are in a relationship, they are soul mates and are deeply in love. She meets him at the tender age of 5, and lived next door to him. They first met and talked to each other when she was looking at clouds in her front yard and when he came over to talk to her she asked if he saw the elephant in the clouds. Lucas, nervous because he could see she wasn't human, lied and denied that he saw one. He started to develop a curiosity and affection for her and protected her from bullies who threw rocks at her and walked her home every since. After that she saw him as her Hero. One night she accidentally left Socks outside and Lucas' dad, Mr. Parker got to him and killed him, Lucas tried to stop him but he was no match. Her parents got her another one and he warned her not to leave him outside. Kylie, thinking he did it, told her parents and they went over to his house. They left in the middle of the night, but not before Lucas sneaked into her room and kissed her goodbye. They meet again eleven years later, and make a point on avoiding each other. Lucas, however, made plenty of sly attempts to talk to her and be around her, he even donated blood to get a Camp-mates hour with her, and he kisses her. Lucas stopped by her cabin later and gives her Socks Jr. as an apology for what happened. and leaves Camp to help his sister. in Awake at Dawn Kylie starts dreaming about Lucas and even receives two letters from him. The day after the Full Moon he waits for her in the tree line at night hoping to catch her and confront her about Full Moon, he asks her to come back to him and why she's so upset with him, but Kylie, still recovering from her fall out with Derek, says they're friends for now. When Kylie was taken by Mario, Lucas saved her life and they develop a small still growing relationship. in Taken at Dusk, ''They start an official relationship a little bit after Derek left which is complicated due to Lucas' Heritage. In ''Whispers at Moonrise they grow both closer at further apart, as Kylie learns what she is, a Chameleon. Lucas states that he doesn't care what she is and they almost sleep together. A little bit later Kylie realizes that she does in fact love Lucas and wishes she told him before he left for his Father's. This is short lived when she learns of his Betrothal Ceremony to a Werewolf named Monique. She when she returned from the Ceremony, Lucas was waiting for her and tries to get her to understand the position he was in and proclaims his love for her, but Kylie, having none of it, tearfully breaks up with him. She makes arrangements with Hayden Yates and leaves camp temporarily to live in a Chameleon Compound. In Chosen at Nightfall Kylie continuously avoids Lucas despite his best efforts. She, over a period of time, forgives him for what he has done and is a bit apprehensive of getting back together. She ends up giving him and ultimatum; get on the Were Council and she will take him back. He succeeds in getting on the Council, and gives Kylie his Grandmother's ring to her as a Promise ring, it is assumed that they will get married when they are both of age. In Reborn and Eternal, they are seen to spend more time with each other and that their relationship is in a much more stable place. |-|Derek Lakes= A Half-Fae who showed deep affection to Kylie. They meet for the first time in Born at Midnight, and connect instantly. They spend time with each other and grow closer, he is very curious with the Relationship Lucas and Kylie share because he can see the way they react towards each other and is shown to be a bit Jealous of him and was relieved that he left Camp. He helps Kylie when someone put a lion in her room. They later sneak into the Wild Animal Park to learn of who was messing with the animals, And helped fight The Blood Brothers. They kiss at the end of the novel. In Awake at Dawn, Things become gradually more difficult between Derek and Kylie, since she continuously rejects her feelings for him. He is seen to fear and is jealous of her attraction to Lucas, and is relieved that he wasn't in camp. The night of the Full Moon Derek comes to her cabin and confronts her on the letters Lucas has been sending to Kylie. She doesn't deny it, nor has she written him back and pleas that she never wanted to hurt him. He starts t avoid her and makes arrangements to go on an FRU mission. After hearing about everything that happened while he was away, Derek returns to Shadow Falls Camp, with ex-girlfriend Ellie. according to Ellie, he is hurting. He later admits to Kylie that he had slept with Ellie in attempt to forget her, and explains the true reason behind his leaving: he had been feelings extra emotional impact from her and it had begun to drive him insane. Near the end of the book, Derek gets severely injured while following Ellie, who is following a mysterious man stalking the camp. Kylie manages to heal him, but Ellie dies saving him. He later sits with Kylie and confesses his love for her, leaving her confused again. In Whispers at Moonrise, Derek is more of a friend to Kylie but also expresses his interest in getting back together but respects her wishes. His emotional connection is more bearable after his confession, Kylie turns to him to help her on her research for ghost, Much to Lucas' unhappiness. They discover that the spirit is Hannah Brandon, Holiday's twin sister, and that the killer is Collin Warren. He senses that Kylie is leaving and rushes over to say goodbye she waves to him as she leaves. In Chosen at Nightfall, After her break-up with Lucas Derek sees this as a possible chance to get back together with her. Kylie turns him down saying that she just wants to be friends and that they've both moved on. He still helps her with her ghost research, and meets Jenny Yates and starts falling for her. Ending his Romantic Interest in Kylie. |-|Trey Cannon= Kylie's ex-boyfriend, who broke up with her before the beginning of the novels. He stated that they dated for a year, and He tries to reconnect with her after their break-up, but she always brushes him off or he says something that caused her to cancel on him. He even went as far as to break into Shadow Falls but she made him leave. A little bit later he was seen again a mile off Shadow Falls property when Kylie and Lucas, who was with her for Camp-mates hour, stumbled upon him. Trey, mistaking Lucas for Derek, only greeted him coldly which was like wise for Lucas. He tried to get Kylie's attention but she again dismisses him and leaves with Lucas. He tries to call her and speak to her in Awake at Dawn but ignores his calls. He comes by to her house when she returned home for the weekend but is asked to leave by Tom Galen. Kylie learns that Trey and Sara slept together, after his angst over Kylie. The relationship between is officially broken off, and he is dating Sara Jetton. Family Daniel Brighten= Kylie's biological father. He died saving a woman when serving in the army. His spirit stayed with her and watched over her for all those years, but she never saw him until her ghost whispering power emerged. |-|Ms. Galen= Kylie's mother. They had a very difficult relationship, mostly due to her mother's cold exterior. At the end of Born at Midnight, Kylie and her mother begin to show more affection towards each other. |-|Tom Galen= Kylie's stepfather. She was very upset with him for cheating on her mother, but came to forgive him overtime. They had always been close and Tom had always loved Kylie, even though he wasn't her biological father. |-|Heidi Summers= Kylie's deceased paternal grandmother. |-|Nana= Kylie's deceased maternal grandmother. She passed away before the beginning of the series. |-|Malcolm Summers= Kylie's biological grandfather, and a chameleon. |-|Francyne= Kylie's biological great-aunt, and a chameleon. Like Kylie, she has a limited gift to sensing ghosts, but she can't see them. |-|Kenneth Brighten= Kylie's adopted grandfather, who she never met. In Chosen at Nightfall, she contacts Kenneth and his wife and they meet for the first time. |-|Becky Brighten= Kylie's adopted grandmother, who she never met. In Chosen at Nightfall, she contacts Becky and her husband and they meet for the first time. Friends Della Tsang= Kylie's after she arrived to Shadow Falls Camp. Della is a vampire, Though Kylie was frightened by Della at first, she comes to accept her as a friend. Della tends to confide in Kylie more than Miranda, who cannot seem to stop arguing with her over the smallest of matters, and Kylie is constantly forced to mediate between them. They are both very upset when she tells them she was leaving the camp to live with her grandfather, but promises to return soon. She often acts as a teacher/guide for Della in the world of Ghost Whispering. |-|Miranda Kane= One of Kylie's best friends. Miranda is a dyslexic witch, and Kylie's roommate. Kylie often helps Miranda with her emotional drama and tries to help her with her Dyslexia. |-|Sara Jetton= Kylie's former best friend. After she discovered her supernatural legacy, they contacted each other lesser due to her new found secrets and Sara's new found friends and flirtations.In Awake at Dawn, Sara develops cancer and Kylie uses her new-found power to heal her.They meet again in Taken at Dusk when Sara joins Kylie's mom on parents day, but the meeting was highly uncomfortable. Kylie officially announces the fallout of their friendship in Whispers at Moonrise when Sara says she'll call her in a week or two. In Chosen at Nightfall she calls Kylie and asks for permission to date Kylie's ex-boyfriend Trey Cannon. |-|Holiday Brandon= The leader of the camp and Kylie's counselor and best friend, other than Della and Miranda. Whenever she is in a bind, she would confide in Holiday, who does her best to make her feel better. Holiday thinks of Kylie as a sister she never had, and makes her the godmother of her unborn baby. |-|Ellie Mason= Was a new vampire camper who was brought into Shadow Falls Camp in Taken at Dusk by Derek. At first, Kylie did not like her much due to her relationship with Derek, but it did not take long before they started forming a friendship. When Ellie dies, her spirit reaches out to Kylie and urges her to save an injured Derek before her soul moved on. |-|Perry Gomez= Kylie's schoolmate and a shape-shifter. She encourages him to pursue Miranda even after he gave up on her, and they remain very good friends. |-|Helen Jones= The Fae who scanned Kylie's brain for any potential tumor in Born at Midnight. After this, they became friends and Helen is always willing to help in needed situations, as long as they weren't too dangerous. |-|Burnett James= The replacement camp leader of Shadow Falls, and an agent of the FRU organization. Initially, they were very hostile towards each other, mainly due to his mean and harsh attitude and his suspicion of her being involved in illegal activities around the camp. Throughout the series, they come to like each other and Kylie does her best to encourage him to pursue Holiday. Burnett and Kylie bond over this, and become so loving toward each other that Kylie thinks of him as a father figure. Burnett is always willing to put her safety before his own. |-|Socks, Jr.= Kylie's feline pet. Lucas first gives him to her near the end of Born at Midnight as a way of apologizing for his father killing her cat years ago. While Socks is turned into a skunk by Miranda, he still shows affection toward Kylie. In the end, it is Kylie who turns him back into a cat. |-|Hayden Yates= A fellow chameleon. He landed a job as science teacher at Shadow Falls at Kylie's grandfather's request to look after her. She was initially very suspicious of his motives, even convinced that he was evil, though she didn't feel such thing. She eventually finds out that he is a chameleon sent by her grandfather. When Kylie decides to let the FRU run biological tests on her in hopes of acknowledging the chameleons to the world as a new supernatural species, Hayden takes the tests with her, as they need a second subject to be able to run the tests properly. |-|Jenny Yates= A fellow Chameleon who helped her break out of the Chameleon Compound. Jenny initially disliked her due to Brandon's interest in her, they soon became good friends. Other Relationships Mario Esparza= Kylie's mortal enemy. He was known to be a powerful, evil vampire of the Vampire Council. Knowing how powerful she might be after their first encounter, Mario decided to either make her join his organization or kill her to keep her from becoming powerful enough to thwart his organization. In the end, he lures her to his son's beach house where he challenges her in a sword fight. During the fight, he is plunged in the chest by his own son, and his soul taken to hell. |-|John Anthony Esparza= Mario's son. He was sent to Kylie's mother to be her boyfriend and be closer to Kylie. The two have had antagonistic feelings toward each other from the first time they met. When Kylie found out about John's identity, she fought the two of them to save her mother. After John disposed of his father, he tried to kill Kylie. With Lucas' help, however, Kylie managed to kill him. His soul was then sent to hell. |-|Roberto Esparza= The grandson of Kylie's mortal enemy, Mario. He was initially her enemy as well. After their first encounter, he grew smitten with her and tries to make her his bride. As his grandfather made multiple attempts to kill her, he did his best keep her safe; eventually sacrificing his own life and earning his place in heaven in the process. |-|Fredericka Lakota= Kylie's frenemy. They disliked each other from the beginning due to their common affections towards Lucas, which makes both of them very hostile towards each other, and continue to be so throughout the series until they come together to save Holiday near the end of Whispers at Moonrise. Fredericka then offers comfort to Kylie about Lucas' engagement, though she didn't know anything about it. Their antagonistic relationship turns to friendship in Chosen at Nightfall, when Fredericka ends her feelings for Lucas and goes to Kylie for relationship advice, because of her new found feelings for history teacher, Cary Cannon. Trivia * She hates being the center of attention. * She bites her lip when she's nervous. * Her first kiss was with Lucas Parker at the age of 5. * In Chosen at Nightfall Kylie was given a 12th century Crusader Sword from the Death Angels and was trained by Lucas on how to use it. Kylie killed John Anthony Esparza with the sword, and It is unknown what happened to the sword after John was killed. * In Chosen at Nightfall, Sara reveals that Kylie cannot sing. * So far she hasn't demonstrated powers of shape-shifter. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chameleons Category:Protector Category:Shadow Falls campers Category:Supernatural